Master Garrett Hailen: Second Generation Snob
by KadyGurlKady
Summary: This is the other story. Read it with Cherry Robinson, again, not required, but advised. The story is much better than this sucky summary. Rated M for Mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, come with me

"Sebastian, come with me." A young man, about 21 years old, steps out of the Villa, an old man stepping out slowly behind him, "We're going down to see the Farm."

Sebastian was worried, and I could sense it. "Hurry up old man! I don't have all day." I put my nose just a little higher in the air, just to make the old man feel inferior. Making him walk down this hill would be the last of him, but I really could care less. I walk down the hill faster, a smile faintly pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"W-wait master Garrett!" Sebastian called to me, "You cannot run off in such a manner! Lumina will not be pleased!"

I waved him off and disappeared from his view around the bend of town. I was heading to the farm, and I was about to make some lucky person an offer they couldn't refuse. As I neared the entrance to old Jill's farm, I wondered something.

"Who will it be?" I wondered, "I know that Jill once lived here long ago, before I was born." Maybe she was still there. How was I to know at all?

Pause it right there. That's me, Garrett. Master Garrett to most. No one would dare show disrespect to me, ever. I am the one and only heir to the Villa, and the enormous fortune that lies with it. Some call me a prick. Ha! I laugh at their understatements. I am the one and only person that really matters inside this piece of land they call a Valley. And to think, the people think that they're all united, and friendly. Pffft. There is no way. Anyway, back to the story.

I walked into the entrance of the farm. It seemed, bare to say the least. How could anyone make a living off of this piece of land? There were no barns, just a somewhat large house and a smaller one, right next to it. I believe Takakura used to live there, but, I can never be sure. I walk around the house to see an inferior village twit staring at the clouds after hoeing some ground, a bit unevenly I must admit. Even I could do better.

"Hello, do you own this farm?" I ask, "Because, I've got some business with you."

I stand there impatiently waiting as she stands up. Her dowdy overalls are covered with dirt, along with her hands and face. But, her entrancing green eyes bore into me, like she was reading my soul.

She had luscious red hair, and her lips drew me in. She was certainly the most beautiful girl to ever live on a farm. But, she was just so, dirty. I looked her over, once. I crumpled my nose and she answered to me with quite a bit of a death stare, "What do you want you overgrown pompous brat?"

I was appalled to say the least. No one talked to me, Master Garrett Hailen that way! Of course… I was just a little too appalled and mad to answer at the moment…

After recovering from my utter madness, I went back over to the girl and softly but hostile said, "I am Master Garrett, the only heir to the Villa and its enormous fortune. You'd best not talk to me that way." I said with squinted eyes. I half expected her to jump back in surprised, but she stood there, not phased at all. I was about to yell at her, but you see, I had a plan. If you get my drift.

…

…

…

You don't get it do you. Ugh, Moron. When I get her to like me (How is it not possible with my charm and perfect looks?), I can coax her out of her land. Ah, now you get it, don't you.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up myself from the ground and slowly walked away with my head up

I picked up myself from the ground and slowly walked away with my head up. Surely she would come to apologize to me. I mean, what girl couldn't resist me? And surely enough, she jogged over to my side.

"I'm sorry," she said to me. She had a cute little voice, unbearably cute. It made me want to squeeze her tight like my little teddy bear. T-that no longer exists…

I turned away, and gave her the cold shoulder. I thought I saw her roll her eyes… but, it seemed to be working so far.

"Well," She said softly, and awfully high pitched but cute, "I hope you can forgive me, if it's in your heart…"

I looked away even further. She expected me to forgive her after what she had just done!? I don't think so!

"So, what business do you have with me?" She asked.

I turned all the way around, I didn't even want to talk to her after that incident. She wasn't worthy of my attention. But, when she started to walk away, I couldn't help myself. I don't know what came over me!

"Wait!" I cried boldly, "I'll forgive you, but you owe me!"

Ahhhh, perfect. She did owe me for what she just did… Wait… what did she do? Eh, she owes me for being beautiful.

She asked me in her cute little voice what she owed me, and I had the perfect answer.

"How about a date?"

I said it slowly. Hopefully she was sorry enough to owe me this. But, technically I was doing her a favor. So… She still owed me.

"Okay…" She pouted her perfect lips and started to walk away. But, she turned around and started coming up to me. It was almost in slow motion. I was certain I was sweating. Here was a goddess of beauty approaching me, and all I could do was stand stiffly in the same spot.

"Oh, by the way…" She whispered into my ear, "Nice ass."

I could feel all the blood rushing to my face. No doubt I was redder than a chili pepper. I looked at my ass to see it absolutely covered in dirt. But, even the thought of her looking at my ass was more for me to bear.

A couple minutes later and I was still standing in the same spot. But, suddenly I heard her crying. It was surprising, I didn't know she wouldn't want to go on a date with me… I ran up to her house and knocked on the door.

As soon as she opened the door, I hugged her.

"You don't have to go out with me if it's that bad…"

She even had a tissue. I looked into her watering green eyes, and she looked up into my sad blue ones.

"O-oh, it's not you…" she said, "I just got news that my mother died…"She paused for a bit, probably to recover, "I just need to be alone right now…"

"Are you sure?" I said softly.

"I'm sure!" She cried, and she pretty much pushed me out and slammed the door in my face.

Hmmm… I wonder…


End file.
